Sariel/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Difficult weapon to use against Sariel. You can either try to enter Burst Mode and attack the head using double jump and aerial attacks or you can wait till it's enraged and attack the legs. You can also target the unbound skirt, which becomes weak to pierce attacks but hardens whenever Sariel is enraged. Fighting Sariel near an elevated plane or activating the Mid-Air Jump Skill will make the battle easier whenever you are using Short Blades. In GE2, fighting Sariel class enemies using short blades are made easier due to the introduction of Blood Arts, especially Short Blade Blood Arts#Dancing Zapper / ダンシングザッパー Dancing Zapper, which ignores the natural defense of this Aragami. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Try to get into Burst Mode as soon as possible to gain access to your double jump. Once this is achieved, focus your attacks on the head by using double jump followed by an aerial triangle attack. Shift your attacks to the legs once Sariel becomes enraged as they will become very weak to sunder attacks. Fighting Sariel near an elevated plane or activating the Mid-Air Jump Skill will make targeting the head easier. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' The best blade type to use against Sariel. Position yourself properly by backing up a little, then attack the skirt using the Buster Blade's aerial square or Charge Crush multiple times until it's down. Wrong positioning will end up in failure as your attack will incorrectly hit the legs or the arms. Once it's downed, unbound the head using Charge Crush to give your snipers an extra target for shot/laser bullets. You can also attack any other part other than the arms until it gets up. Rinse and repeat this attack process until it dies. When Sariel becomes enraged, shift your attacks to the legs as it will become weak against melee attacks. *''Elemental:' ''Elemental weapons other than divine are slightly effective against Sariel's head, torso and skirt. Don't use divine blades against Sariel. *Regardless of the blade type you are using, always position yourself near of under Sariel and lure it to use its melee attacks before attacking with your blade. Sariel's long range attacks are faster and deadlier as compared to its melee attacks so stick close to it at all times if possible. *Melee attacks on a Sariel are only effective when it's downed. To inflict '''Down on Sariel, you need to attack the skirt (using melee crush or bomb/radial bullet attacks) and/or the torso (using shot/laser bullets). *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' The unbound head is the only part where shot/laser bullets are effective and can be easily aimed with HDH. The torso is also weak against shot/laser bullets but it can only be aimed whenever Sariel raises its arms and skirt to use its long duration light pillar attack. Shooting the torso consecutively will inflict Down on Sariel. Once Sariel becomes enraged, the head will become extremely weak to pierce type bullets regardless if it is unbound or not. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' The better gun type to use against Sariel. Your role is to focus your bomb/radial bullets on the skirt to inflict Down on Sariel and make it very susceptible to melee attacks for the entire team. But watch out as the skirt hardens whenever Sariel becomes enraged. *''Elemental:'' You can use any elemental bullet on Sariel other than divine bullets. *Wait for Sariel to use a melee attack with a long animation before positioning yourself at mid-range and shooting it with your bullets. Never snipe a Sariel at long range as its laser beam attacks will overwhelm you before you can even shoot. *''Rage Indicator:'' A yellow light is emitted by its head. *Sariel's speed and aggressiveness will slightly increase. *Skirt will have increased defense against all elemental attributes and melee crush attacks. *Legs and Torso will have decreased defense against all physical blade attributes. *Head will become extremely weak against shot/laser (pierce type) bullets. *''Head:'' The fastest way to unbound this is to use homing pierce bullets such as HDH. Another way is to use the Long Blade's aerial triangle attack. Otherwise, you will have to wait until Sariel is downed and all blade attacks can reach its head. Another way to unbound this part faster is to wait for Sariel to be enraged then shoot its head with shot/laser type bullets with any kind of elemental attribute other than divine. *''Both Legs:'' Wait for Sariel to be enraged before attacking this part with any type of blade. *''Skirt:'' The fastest way to unbound this part is to shoot bomb/radial bullets on it with any kind of element other than divine. Another way is to use Buster Blade's aerial square attack or Charge Crush. This method requires some proper distancing, timing and practice before it can be done. The final way is to wait for Sariel to be downed then attack with this part relentlessly using any kind of blade. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Sariel by continuously attacking the following parts: **Skirt using melee Buster Blade attacks or any elemental (other than divine) bomb/radial bullets. **Torso using any kind of bullet (but preferably shot/laser bullets) with any type of elemental attributes other than divine. *When Sariel is downed, the defense attributes of the abdomen, skirt and legs will significantly decrease. *They usually stagger when their head and torso are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Sariel will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it's using its light pillar attack (tight range with longer duration version). *If you block its pillar attacks once upon its execution, you will be able to enter the pillar attack without taking damage. *Its poison gas attacks will be sealed when inflicted with bind. *Your devour attacks can still reach this Aragami even if it is floating. *Sariel's visual senses are one of the best in the game and is at par with the Zygotes, while its auditory senses are below average as compared to other Aragami. *It has a habit of inflicting several status effects on the player such as Poison; try to dodge its ranged attacks as best as you can. Attacks: *Rush: Raises both arms, spins in place before rushing in close to the ground. This move becomes faster during Enraged status. *Zig-Zag: Similarly to Rush, but it moves in a zig-zag pattern forward. Also becomes faster during Enraged status. *Rushing Blast: Follows up a Rush by charging energy and emitting a coloumn of light by spreading its arms. During Enrage there will be additional coloumns blasting around it in all four directions. Also becomes faster when Enraged status is invoked. *Spread Laser: Fires a volley of lasers in a cone format from the middle eye on its head. *Reflect Laser: Fires a laser that can change directions up to 4 times after a short distance is traveled. Upon each change it can adjust up to 45 degrees. *Homing Laser: Releases 4 Lasers from the center eye on its head to track down a target. *Laser Rain: Shoots a laser upwards, which splits into 5 smaller lasers and rains down on target. *Delayed Air Laser: Raises arms, spins around and creates 4 shperes, that will shoot targeted lasers after a short while. *Delayed Ground Laser: Spins first to the left, then to the Right and deployes a sphere underneath itself and showers the area around itself in energy cloud. The sphere can aim up to 120 degrees before firing, touching it before that will make it explode. *Delayed Evade Laser: An altered version of the above move, where it flaps backwards instead of spinning in place. *Poison Cloud: Emits a cloud of poison before itself, then flaps backwards to gain some distance. Applies Venom on contact with the cloud. *Light Coloumn: Gathers energy before raising arms and generating a pillar of energy centered on itself. It is possible to attack it while not getting in contact with the pillar for long range weapons. *Laser Pillar: Fires a beam of energy from the center eye on the ground, it then erupts into a pillar of energy. *Great Light Coloumn: Only used when Enraged. Raises botrh arms and spins while ascending. This move expands fast and over a wide area, but can be broken though with a guard or a Dive. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Attributes for God Eater 2: Rage Burst, God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 3 Notes:*Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) attributes for its duration. *When Sariel is downed, the defense attributes of the Head and Both Legs will significantly decrease to '5', also said parts will have their Blaze, Freeze and Spark resist decreased to 'xx' *The head and skirt Enraged attributes will take effect only when the said part is (Unbound) and when Sariel is Enraged. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Flying / Floating Aragami Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Advanced infomation